The things Bradley Does at 2am
by hoshi'lite
Summary: Bradley Cant stand the tention anymore and decided to do something about it at 2am! So this is my first Bradley/Colin fic EVAH! Warnings Guy/Guy Actions. Enjoy the lovelies


So during one of my many moments of procrastination I had a random plot bunny jump through my brains... however I don't actually remember what that Bunny was. What I _do _know is that this was the result. :D

**Title: **The things Bradley Does at 2am

**Characters:** Bradley James / Colin Morgan.

**Words: **1302

**Warnings:** Man!Love

**Plot:**...well there wasnt one really. Bradley Cant stand the tention anymore and decided to do something about it at 2am!

* * *

Bradley had had enough!

Enough of the not-so-secret glances. Of the shy and subtle touches during filming. He was sick of Colin avoiding him whenever they weren't working. He was tired of not knowing if Colin was going to talk to him today or avoid him like yesterday. He wanted his friend back. He NEEDED his friend.

It was with this in mind that he left his hotel room at 2 in the morning and found himself pounding on Colin's door.

A few moments and a string of curses later, a very sleepy looking brunet appeared.

"Bradley?" he said, his voice scratchy and eyes squinted against the harsh light of the hallway. He looked confused. "...the fuck are you doing?!"

"I neeeeeed to talk you! It's important!"

"What could be so damned important at 1am?!" Colin nevertheless stood aside and let the other man into his room.

"It 2am actually" Bradley said as he passed his friend.

"Bradley" Colin said somewhat exasperatedly.

Bradley sighed as he walked over to the mini-bar fridge, identical to his own, and pulled out a drink, completely uncaring as to what it was.

Now that he was here, in Colin's room, in a green tank and boxerbriefs, he felt self-conscious. Nervous as to how all this would turn out. How Colin would react to this intrusion.

That is, of course, until he looked at the man in question. Colin stood there with in his flannel pyjama bottoms. It was a warm night so apparently Colin had opted for no shirt tonight, which is a highly rare occurrence.

Bradley stood there for a moment, openly gaping at his topless friend, before he visibly shook himself and turned away.

This was going to be more difficult than it already was if he couldn't even look at Colin.

Bradley heard him sigh and sit on his bed. "Bradley. If you don't have anything to say, I would really like to crawl back into bed now" Colin gave Bradley a strange look when he mumbled something, "What?!"

Now or never Bradley. Just say it NOW. OR. NEVER!

"I said, 'Can I join you?'" He held his breath, eyes locked with Colin's, waiting for worst to happen.

Colin looked somewhat shocked at the prospect and stuttered through his response."Y-y-y-you wanna whaaa? Why would you wanna do that?! Is there something wrong with your room?"

Bradley sighed and walked over to sit next to Colin.

"You're going to make me do the talking thing, aren't you...?" When Colin continued to stare, Bradley reached over and took Colin's hand in his, not speaking. He laid the hand on his, palm up, and traced the lines across the hand and wrist. He felt Colin shiver beside him and he chanced a glance at him. His eyes were wide, pupils dilated and his breathing had quickened.

"You know what I thought when I first saw you? I thought 'Great. Here's some clumsy fool, whose accent I can't understand for the love of me.' Then we did our first reading and I saw passion and talent behind your words. I still thought you were clumsy fool who I couldn't understand, but I now saw that there was something to you.

"Over the past few months especially I've seen you evolve. I don't need a translator. We only argue because we know the other needs to. We know more about one another than I ever thought possible and we spend all our time together... Well, we used to.

"You've been so distant lately and I couldn't figure out what I had done. Then Katie started yapping about something she found online and I was too distracted by you, as always, until she started talking about porn!"

Colin jerked his hand out of Bradley's and looked at him in shock.

Bradley chuckled and brought the hand back to his and continued."Yeah that was my reaction too. I started paying attention then and I'm glad she did because the porn was of us, websites dedicated to us being together, in love, happy together, and it made me think. I want that."

Bradley moved slightly so that he was facing Colin. "I want _you_! When you ignore and avoid me I'm almost in physical pain and I miss you. I want to know that I can hang out and watch DVD's or go out for a drink and dinner like we always do. Or being able to spend the night with you in your room. Knowing that you'll be around in the morning. To know that if I tell you I love you, to know that you love me as well and if you don't say something right now, Morgan, I'm going to do something desperate!"

During his speech he had slowly been leaning closer and closer to Colin's face, trying to get some sort of reaction from the him. He was feeling far more vulnerable than he could ever remember feeling and Colin's frozen expression wasn't helping him at all.

Colin opened his mouth to say something but closed it again when no sound came out. Then after three attempts at this Bradley knew where he stood. He sighed and released his friends hand

"I'm sorry, Colin. I won't bother you about this again," and he started walking towards the door. Without turning to face the other man he said, "Let's just forget this ever happened, yeah? Go back to how we were before. I'll always want you as my friend Colin. That is, if you want me as yours."

He stopped in front of the door, taking a breath to compose himself before reaching for the handle. His brain barely had time to register the feeling of the cool metal beneath his hand before he was being spun around and gently slammed against the door.

Colin's hands were firmly pressing him into the wooden portal, his head bowed as though trying to contain himself before looking up at the Bradley.

"You wake me up at 1-"

"2" Bradley interrupted

"_2 then! _You wake me up at 2, spring that on me, then expect to walk out of here?!"

"Col, I'm sor-!" Bradley's words were cut off by a pair of gently pressing lips against his own. It was his turn to be frozen with wide eyes.

By the time his body was ready to respond, Colin was pulling away with a slightly hurt look on his face and stepping away from Bradley, but before he was out of reach, Bradley caught him by the wrist and pulled him back. Their chests bumped together and Bradley smiled, running his hand along Colin's cheek and up into the disarray of his hair.

His smile softened as he leaned in and re-captured Colin's lips.

They melded perfectly. Hands finding their perfect resting place. Bodies perfectly aligned.

Tongues tentively meeting when the kiss intensified.

They stilled and just stood enjoying the feel of their bodies against each other.

After a while, they walked, still attached at the mouth, until they hit the bed where Bradley fell backwards with what he will in future say was a _very _dignified cry.

As he landed he pulled Colin down with him, causing them both to laugh.

Colin sat up smiling down at Bradley, shaking his head in an amused way until he saw the clock.

"Christ, Bradley! It's nearly 5am. We have to be ON set in three hours!"

Bradley laughed. "Always the fretfully responsible one."

Bradley dragged himself up and pulled Colin to the head of the bed where he laid himself down. "We sleep for an hour, make-out for half an hour, shower then head off. How's that for a plan?" He smirked as he tucked Colin into his side. With a chaste kiss before settling in, contently falling asleep wrapped around one another.

* * *

So this is my first Bradley/Colin fic EVAH!! Watchya think?? Amazingly it took the LEAST amount of time to write - It took Less than a Day :D!!

Also Thanks to Alaerys - on LJ - for Beta'ing for me :) *send her love*

So the Plan is that Im planning to write a Smutty anti-Valentines day sequal *which I think is where the Bunny originated from* however anyone who has me on alert realises how completely abysmal I am at updating reguarly so we'll see how we go at that :P

Comments [good OR bad] = Loves :D


End file.
